


We're Going to Own This

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After Raw 10/22, Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Dean is the best boyfriend, Dean's so good at fixing Seth, I love strong stable Dean, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, No Roman mention from Raw, Real Life, Scared Seth, insecure Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: Now that Dean has "turned on" Seth, things are going to change.  Seth and Dean remember what happened to their relationship the last time that their story line put them at odds.  Dean is a little nervous, but Seth is practically petrified.





	We're Going to Own This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First, I want to let everyone know that although this is based off of Raw from this past Monday, there is NO mention of Roman. From what I understand, a lot of people don't want to read stories that have incorporated that part of Raw in them.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated, of course.  
> Enjoy!

Certain things in life should feel familiar. Walking into your grandparents house, driving in your 10 year old car, wearing your favorite pair of jeans, or flopping down on your bed. Familiar should be good, comforting, cozy. It shouldn’t be a carbon copy of previous stressful events. Emotionally draining, stressful events.

Seth sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room. Their hotel room. Them, as in him and Dean. They had played out Dean’s heel turn perfectly that night, leaving the crowd stunned and confused. In the wrestling world, it was an fantastic turn for Dean. He nailed it. 

But then, a harsh reality set in. After they were both backstage talking to Vince, things got more real for them. This was it. They were separated. Again. As in, no real contact in public, no more riding together, no more being seen together, and having nothing but total heat between them. Heat that of course, didn’t really exist.

Now Seth sat lost in his thoughts, letting them tear his soul apart. Then came the sound of the keycard in the door, and Dean appeared, dragging his suitcase with him, “Hey babe.” he said, walking the rest of the way in. 

When Seth came into his direct sight, Dean’s stomach dropped. One look at his boyfriend and he could instantly see where his mind was, “Oh….baby, no.”

Seth sniffled and stood up, tears beginning to fall down his face. Dean would be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling a little scared too. But clearly, not as much as Seth was.

“C’mere,” Dean said softly, walking over and wrapping his arms securely around his waist, “I love you,” Dean whispered against his ear, “I love you so fucking much.”

Seth’s voice was muffled in Dean’s shoulder when he replied, “I love you too.”

“We’re ok.” Dean reassured. 

Seth pulled away and looked at him, “Are we?” he asked, trying to keep his trembling under control.

“Yes,” he replied firmly but softly, “It’s me and you, and it’s going to be forever. Nothing is taking me away from you this time. NOTHING.”

“But last time…..”

Last time seemed like a lifetime ago. When The Shield split, Dean and Seth tried to keep their relationship together. It clearly became impossible. New people to be around, new opportunities, new rules because Dean was a face and Seth was a heel. All of these things contributed to the rift that came between them. Eventually, they drifted apart even though their hearts never did. 

“That was then,” Dean said, “Listen to me, ok?”

Seth nodded, melting a little bit when Dean left a long kiss on his forehead, “Just relax,” Dean instructed, kissing him again and then resting his forehead against Seth’s, “When they split us up back then, you and I had everything working against us. We both know that. Our breakup wasn’t even our decision if you think about it. They practically pulled us away from each other. It’s different now, ok?”

Seth sniffled, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said, “Look at me.”

Seth took a breath and opened his eyes, being met by the confidence in Dean’s baby blues, “After we were done tonight, what’s the first thing I did when we found each other backstage?” Dean asked, but then answered his own question, “I hugged you, and I kissed you and told you I loved you.” 

He nodded, thinking back to that moment and remembering the relief he felt. Dean ran his hand over Seth’s hair, resting it on the back of his neck. 

“This time nothing is coming in between us,” Dean started, “No matter what they decide to do with us on TV. No matter who they want us around or not around, or who we’re feuding with, we’re still going to be in bed together every night. We’re older, and smarter now. We live together now. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Seth let out a shaky breath while he let Dean’s words sink into his mind. Dean gave him a soft kiss, smiling a little against his lips, “C’mon, you’re Seth Freakin Rollins, and I’m Dean Mother-Fucking Ambrose. We have each other, and we don’t need anything else. We’re going to own this.”

Finally, through the subsiding tears, a small smirk formed on Seth’s face. 

“There’s my baby,” Dean grinned, leaving a kiss on his forehead, “I knew he was somewhere around here.”

Dean loved how Seth’s eyes squinted a little bit when he smiled. He loved more when he was the one who made him do it. Gently, he ran his palm up and down Seth’s side, dropping small kisses on his lips and his cheek, “Get it out of your head…..” he whispered into his ear, leaving a kiss right outside, “I’m right here, I’m never fucking leaving you.”

Relief flowed through Seth’s entire body, “I know.”

Reaching up, Dean wiped away the remaining tears that had fallen down Seth’s face, “How are you still so fucking cute even when you’re crying?”

Seth blushed and then glared, “Shut up.”

Dean grinned, squeezing Seth into him tightly, “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

“I know,” Seth answered in a almost a whisper, “I love you too.”

Dean kissed Seth on the cheek and then smirked, “So, this is not what I had planned for tonight.”

Seth’s eyebrows raised, not that he was surprised by Dean’s statement, “Oh really?”

“Uh, really.”

“What did you have planned then?” Seth teased.

“Oh, I dunno,” he replied playfully, before leaving a kiss on Seth’s cheek and then a small trail down his neck, “I know that it started with a shower.”

Seth closed his eyes, “I like that idea.”

“That’s because I always have the best ones.” he joked, backing Seth against the wall, and ghosting his fingers underneath of Seth’s shirt.

“Oh really?” Seth asked, feeling himself starting to sail off to the place that he only shared with Dean.

“Yup.”

“You sure? Who had the idea on Saturday night to try --”

“Ok ok!” Dean exclaimed, feeling his dick twitch to life at the thought of their sexual escapades from the past weekend, “You, me, shower, now.”

Seth smirked, “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
